Episode 125
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 126|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:17:27 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Valentin ---- Content Covered: Questions *Animes you hate? *Valley girls? *Comedic influences? *How did you discover TalkRadar GamesRadar? *Favorite Burger place? Notable Facts: *mitch callback again to going to germany *Mitch Smokey Bones boney jones hot sister (catfood) Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Valentin have you played MK8? **Valentin - No. *Great now tell Matt it's a great game. *I had a live Journal when I was moody. **Kate - I was *No you weren't. *That was genuine. You are a cuny. *He's a koopling and I want to fuck him I mean I like him. *I have to meet Dadslapper. *Jokes aren't funny when said by Mitch. *Deep Fried Tits. *Matt only wants stuff from the 80's. You liked the Last of Us because you were the star. *Everything is derivative. *Wait you listen to us? *They have a point women don't get kidnapped and killed. **Kate - And black people certainly don't commit crimes. Only white people commit crimes. *Oh how the tables have turned. *When he's trying to hold hands don't try to interrupt him holding hands. Kate *There's a guy on twitter trying to be Matt for $100 **Alex - Sold! *All of our podcasts are catfood. **Valentin - I ate dried catfood as a kid. *I tried a dog cookie once. Not good. **Alex- Tasted like dog. *I'm not good at making things. Only destroying things. *Japanese McDonalds is silly. *Tumblr for ad revenue ** Valentin - It's like bobbing for apples but in asshole. **Matt - I download a lot of things to my asshole. *Remember that Shman that had child penis? **Matt - Richard liked it. *I don't get excited for anything. **Matt - Are you quoting me? Matt *If I spend $100 on a Wii U I won't feel bad when it collects dust for the next 10 years. *The moral of the story is buying a Wii U for $100 that someone bought for $350 and regretted it. *Nintendo isn't turning anything around. *Nintendo won't come out with a new IP unless its Wii Music 2. *(Tomogatchi Life) I'm excited to see it because I love watching myself. I'm funny. *Sometimes a bigger dick hurts. *Watch Dogs 5 different collector experiences and DLC out the wazoo fuck you! *Joystiq is the only website I can go on without getting mad. *I'm a cynical guy but am I wrong? Am I getting old? *I identify with the Pee Wee Herman except the shr shr. *There's nothing on Netflix. I wish I was dead. **Alex - Yep you wish you were dead. I'm going to eat my nails and inflate my head until it explodes. *I can look up a game now and there's 500 things about how the game industry sucks. *I'm happy the protagonist isn't bald. *I don't want to know if you think the character should be a furry. Don't put it in the review. *I have a job in technical writing. You may find it boring but I like it. *It's African American or Caucasian. Black or white. No middle ground. *Having friends is a darktime. *Bryan Singer is a faggot pedophile. **Kate - You can be one, but not both. *You can be both. Apparently the guy from XMen like to stick his dick in 15 year old boys. They know what they are getting into or getting into them. *Remember those where you see yourself in 5 years questions in high school? I wrote being dead in a ditch. Mitch *One time I was sleeping and a cat shit in my mouth. **Kate - Really? *No. **Kate - Don't lie to me Mitch *He said I'm the smartest guy I know. *White people are evil. *When did Kate decide to become a monster? (cb) *You fucking faggot **Kate - I don't give a fuck I will rape your face right off *I will suck your dick until it bleeds. I can rape a baby and that's better than having a deviant art page. I had one at 16. *You think I'm going one direction with a joke then. **Matt - It goes nowhere. **Alex - Mitch is our GPS of comedy. **Matt - To show us what not to do. *I can't wait to kill myself. **Matt - Neither can we. Valentin *I have no interest in Nintendo. **Alex - Oh now you can talk to Matt. *You're pretty hateful. *I lived in a shithole city next to Moscow. **Alex - Shit can fuckin **Matt - Why is it everytime we ask Valentin a question we talk over him, don't let him answer then, we answer for him? **Mitch - He can't play scrabble because most of the letters are backward. **Matt - You didn't learn english from us? *This is cunt. **Alex Cunture? **Kate - I love cunt. (One of multiple times professing love of cunt) *Russian callback engineers I did not know my life was predetermined. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 126|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Mitch Category:Matt Category:Guest